


Heart

by Lhaewiel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Gen, NaNoWriMo 2016, Spoilers, What-If, rewriting
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: "All’improvviso, dopo quella che era sembrata un’eternità fa quando era morto, era di nuovo il nulla nero e profondo, come se fosse tornato alle origini e per un istante ebbe paura. Sentì un flebile battito e rimase confuso, non riconoscendo il suono." Alternative ending for the Bleach manga. Project for the NaNoWriMo 2016. Spoiler alert.





	1. Capitolo primo - Rinascita

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of the manga left me totally disappointed. There were big plot holes and the whole thing looked really rushed. So I decided to write this again, stepping on from different premises.  
> I apologise, this time it's only in Italian. I'll see how it goes, if I decide to translate this.

**Capitolo primo - Rinascita**

_Ah, ora ho capito. Il suo cuore era nella mia mano... Bleach_

All’improvviso, dopo quella che era sembrata un’eternità fa quando era morto, era di nuovo il nulla nero e profondo, come se fosse tornato alle origini e per un istante ebbe paura. Sentì un flebile battito e rimase confuso, non riconoscendo il suono.

A quel punto cominciò a percepire rumori ovattati, mentre il nulla si mutava lentamente in bianco una sensazione che non conosceva si impadroniva di lui: era un’euforia che non lasciava spazio alla solitudine, alla tristezza, alla paura.

Era gioia. Era felicità.

Aprì la bocca, ricordandosi che quel sentimento l’aveva già provato, l’aveva già visto in capelli color rame e dentro uno sguardo intento a osservare una lunga battaglia, gli unici colori che aveva visto in un mondo bianco e privo di vita.

Chiuse lentamente i suoi occhi verdi. Quando li riaprì ciò che lo circondava diventò più nitido.

La prima cosa che vide fu un cielo azzurro e per un attimo gli sembrò di essere ancora all’interno del palazzo di Las Noches, sotto un cielo illusionario, ma la brezza leggera che gli scompigliava i capelli neri gli suggeriva tutt’altro.

Spostò finalmente lo sguardo su ciò che lo circondava, un bosco oltre il quale provenivano i rumori di una città: si incamminò tra gli alberi che facevano filtrare la luce del sole, ma all’improvviso percepì ancora quel battito flebile.

Incerto, lentamente, si toccò il petto, e lì dove avrebbe dovuto esserci il buco da Hollow si sorprese nel non trovarlo. Allora con rapidità si toccò la testa, dove avrebbe dovuto esserci la sua maschera da Espada, ma non trovò nient’altro che i suoi capelli. Fu a quel punto che decise di osservarsi bene. Gli abiti logori che aveva avuto prima c’erano ancora, ma la sua pelle aveva perduto il pallore cadaverico della morte che contraddistingueva gli Arrancar in generale, diventando più rosea.

E poi c’era quel battito, che si faceva sempre più forte e rimbombava nelle sue orecchie.

_[Tu-tump, tu-tump_

Si concentrò su quel suono costante e smise di respirare perché capì… capì che era un cuore. Il suo cuore, che batteva dentro al petto, poco più a sinistra di dove avrebbe esserci dovuto essere il buco da Hollow.

Ulquiorra Schiffer era vivo.

Rimase immobile, tentando di razionalizzare sensazioni che forse aveva provato un tempo infinitamente lontano, ma che ora aveva completamente dimenticato. Poter di nuovo, o per la prima volta, percepire e osservare il mondo intorno a lui e suoi colori lo destabilizzava fin dal più profondo della sua anima.

In quella confusione, che lo frustrava e lo rendeva suscettibile a tutto, sentì la presenza di qualcuno che non conosceva, ma che lo stava osservando.

“Oh oh, finalmente si è accorto di noi.”

L’uomo con il cappello e i geta che sembrava apparso dal nulla lo stava osservando da dietro il tronco di un albero. Insieme a lui c’era una donna che ostentava un sorriso beffardo.

‘Cosa significa finalmente’ stava per chiedere Ulquiorra, quando si ricordò di tre cose. La prima era che aveva già visto quelle persone – erano venuti a dare man forte a Kurosaki Ichigo la prima volta che lui era arrivato nel mondo umano. La seconda era che ormai non aveva più nessun reiatsu e di conseguenza non era riuscito a percepire la loro presenza. La terza, e non meno importante, era che aveva capito che si trovava esattamente dove quella ragazza, Inoue Orihime, che tanto l’aveva ossessionato prima e che continuava a rimanere nella sua mente, abitava e che sarebbe stato facile trovarla.

Ulquiorra si ricompose e lanciò uno sguardo penetrante alla coppia di fronte a lui. “Voglio spiegazioni. Non è una richiesta, ma un ordine. Voglio sapere dove si trova.”

La donna continuò a sorridere. In tono sarcastico disse: “Kisuke, non ti sembra che queste siano pretese un po’ troppo alte, dette da un essere umano?” Ulquiorra alzò la mano, pronto a sparare un Cero Oscuras, ma si ricordò quasi immediatamente che non avrebbe potuto farlo. Gli uscì solo un sospiro amareggiato, che a malapena coprì la rabbia e il suono di quel cuore che che continuava a battere.

“Cosa siete venuti a fare?” Chiese Ulquiorra dopo una pausa, sempre con quel tono monocorde. Urahara Kisuke fece qualche passo in avanti, mentre Yoruichi si sedette a terra in attesa. “Siamo ovviamente venuti a controllare la zona. Avevamo sentito alcuni movimenti sospetti tra le dimensioni ed ecco che troviamo qualcuno di assolutamenteinsospettabile.”

L’Arrancar scrollò le spalle, come per dire che aveva capito che quella era soltanto una scusa. A quel punto Yoruichi, che osservava la scena, prese la parola. “Esattamente come pensi di sopravvivere senza il tuo reiatsu? Non sopravviveresti. E in queste condizioni tu vorresti cercare qualcosa, o qualcuno. Non ti sembra un po’ troppo irragionevole?”

Per un lungo momento Ulquiorra tacque, valutando mentalmente le scelte che aveva: fidarsi di quella strana coppia di personaggi? Oppure rifiutare in tronco, e proseguire da solo?

Si intromise di nuovo Urahara.  
“Vorrei provare a negoziare, se possibile.”  
Ulquiorra stava perdendo la poca pazienza che era riuscito a raccogliere per mantenere la sua calma.  
“Cosa vorreste negoziare?” Disse in tono spazientito.  
D’altro canto lo shinigami continuò a parlare. “Vediamo, tu vorresti una risposta alle tue domande, io vorrei capire se per qualche oscuro legame la tua rinascita sia collegata alle tracce residue dell’hougyoku, visto che di fatto sarebbe una mia creazione.” Urahara dava per scontato che Ulquiorra sapesse di che cosa si stesse parlando e non a torto.  
“Quindi sei stato tu a creare quella cosa.”  
Disse Ulquiorra in tono lievemente sprezzante. Urahara, se da una parte aveva sentito una metaforica pugnalata alle spalle, dall’altra non poteva lasciarsi scappare un’occasione come quella.  
“Sono stato io, lo ammetto. Ma non hai ancora risposto alle mie proposte, se posso ricordartelo.”  
L’arrancar assunse un’espressione pensosa. La proposta sembrava vantaggiosa, a prima vista. Ulquiorra si mosse, andando verso Urahara a passi lenti e misurati.  
“Accetto la tua proposta, shinigami. Ma nel momento in cui vedrò che non otterrò alcun risultato, io userò quanto in mio potere per distruggerti.”  
Urahara sorrise da dietro il ventaglio. Non era esattamente quello che si aspettava, ma ci andava molto vicino.


	2. Capitolo secondo - Il sogno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Orihime Inoue quella mattina sembrava distratta. Aveva percepito che qualcuno di familiare sembrava essere comparso, da qualche parte nel distretto di Karakura, ma non era riuscita a cogliere esattamente che cosa poteva essere. Solo, in modo lieve ma costante, sentiva una tristezza incolmabile come non la sentiva da molto tempo."

**Capitolo secondo – Il sogno**

_Ogni volta che noi interagiamo, un pezzo di “cuore” nasce tra di noi. Il cuore non è qualcosa dentro di te, ma ogni volta che tu pensi, che ti ricordi di qualcuno, è lì che nasce il cuore.  
Bleach_

Orihime Inoue quella mattina sembrava distratta. Aveva percepito che qualcuno di familiare sembrava essere comparso, da qualche parte nel distretto di Karakura, ma non era riuscita a cogliere esattamente che cosa poteva essere. Solo, in modo lieve ma costante, sentiva una tristezza incolmabile come non la sentiva da molto tempo.

Fu la voce di Tatsuki a riscuoterla da quella malinconia improvvisa. “Orihime, va tutto bene?” Le chiese in tono preoccupato. La ragazza, sorpresa, scosse per un attimo le mani, mettendo su un sorriso apologetico. “Non ti preoccupare, Tatsuki, sto bene! Sono solo un po’ stanca, sai, ieri notte non ho dormito molto bene!” Tatsuki scosse la testa, non troppo convinta dalle parole della ragazza.  
“Devi riguardarti, quante volte te lo devo ripetere?”  
“Stai tranquilla, dormirò un po’ quando torno a casa.”  
Continuarono a chiacchierare per un altro po’, dopodiché Orihime salutò Tatsuki e si diresse verso la panetteria dove stava lavorando part-time.

Uscita dalla panetteria, mentre si stava per dirigere verso casa si imbatté in Uryuu Ishida. Il ragazzo, che aveva appena finito di dare la caccia a un hollow, osservava preoccupato la ragazza, esitava nel parlare come se avesse paura che nel dirle qualcosa potesse in qualche modo ferirla. Fu Orihime a rompere il silenzio.  
“Ishida-kun, mi fa piacere vederti!”  
A quel punto alzò un po’ la scatola piena di pane che stava tenendo tra le mani.  
“Vuoi un po’ di pane? La padrona della panetteria mi lascia sempre portare a casa il pane non venduto, ma ne ho sempre troppo.”  
Fu a quel punto che Ishida parlò.  
“Ti ringrazio, Inoue, ma volevo solo sapere se avessi sentito qualcosa di strano. Tipo un reiatsu, o qualcosa di simile.”  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo. Pensò ancora a quella mattina e a quella sensazione che non l’aveva mai abbandonata, rimaneva lì nascosta, latente.  
“Ishida-kun... Ho percepito qualcosa, ma non so se sia un reiatsu... Mi sento improvvisamente triste...”  
Fu a quel punto che Orihime fece una pausa, poi sorrise. “Mi sento una sciocca, non ho motivo di preoccuparmi, vero? Insomma, anche Kurosaki-kun dovrebbe aver sentito qualcosa, ma l’ho visto tranquillo.”  
“Può darsi che io mi sia preoccupato per niente, ma stai attenta in ogni caso.”  
“Ti ringrazio per l’avvertimento, farò attenzione.”  
Inoue insistette perchè Ishida si portasse a casa un po’ di pane, dopodiché si affrettò verso casa.

Nel sotterraneo del negozio di Urahara, Ulquiorra stava facendo fatica ad abituarsi alla sua nuova condizione. Fino a quel momento essere un umano lo aveva sfiancato, anche se aveva una vaga idea di quello che gli sarebbe aspettato. Aveva però potuto osservare la ragazza dai capelli color rame, più attentamente di quanto avrebbe voluto. Si sentiva tuttavia limitato da quella sua condizione, come legato da qualcosa di stretto.

Urahara gli stava dando il tempo di adattarsi, questo lo capiva benissimo, ma non poter fare nulla era qualcosa che lo stava distruggendo più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Lentamente era scivolato in uno stato di apatia mista a rabbia e nulla lo aveva scosso, se non il battito di quel cuore che ancora faticava a riconoscere come suo.

Confinato in quel sotterraneo, gli sembrava di essere tornato nell’Hueco Mundo – il nulla si impadroniva ancora una volta di lui, sentiva che la vita non aveva alcun senso, la crudeltà del mondo, con la differenza era che ora stava soffrendo per quello, provando per la prima volta un dolore che sembrava infinito.  
“Gli Espada rappresentano ognuno un motivo che spinge gli umani alla morte.” La voce di Yoruichi gli arrivò come ovattata. “Rabbia, solitudine, vecchiaia, sacrificio, vacuità, disperazione, distruzione, intossicazione, pazzia, avidità. Essere un umano significa avere tutto questo contemporaneamente.”  
Ulquiorra non rispose, limitandosi a lanciare un’occhiata gelida alla donna, che continuò come se nulla fosse.  
“Tuttavia un essere umano ha dentro di sé anche l’opposto di queste sensazioni: gioia, compagnia, giovinezza, salvezza, ricchezza, serenità, riparazione, purificazione, equilibrio, prodigalità. Proprio perchè in esso ha tutti e due gli opposti, un essere umano si bilancia in una zona di grigio che non è nè bianco, nè nero.”  
“Io non capisco.”  
Yoruichi sorrise. “Forse no. O forse sì. Ma tu hai osservato. Capisci meglio se ti dico il nome di Orihime Inoue?”  
Ulquiorra aggrottò la fronte, prima di annuire. “Ancora non mi hai detto dov’è.”  
“Questa informazione verrà a suo tempo. Ora devi darti il tempo di imparare e adattarti.”  
Calò un silenzio inquietante tra i due, che fu interrotto solamente dopo alcuni lunghi minuti. Fu di nuovo Yoruichi a parlare.  
“Il cuore è il fulcro di tutto ciò che ho detto.”  
Dopodiché sparì in un lampo, lasciando ancora una volta Ulquiorra solo a rimuginare.

Ichigo stava ispezionando la foresta attorno a Karakura, nel punto dove aveva percepito quell’enorme energia, solo pochi giorni prima – il giorno in cui un Garganta si era aperto, ma apparentemente nulla ne era uscito fuori. Nessun Hollow, o Arrancar era apparso e l’enorme energia sembrava sparita nel nulla.  
“Non capisco.”  
“Non è una novità, sei una schiappa a percepire il reiatsu, d’altronde.”  
Chi aveva appena parlato era Rukia Kuchiki, vice capitano della Tredicesima Squadra del Gotei. Ichigo immediatamente si voltò verso di lei, una smorfia arrabbiata dipinta sul volto.  
“Rukia, la prossima volta perché non fai tutto da sola?”  
“Idiota, per che cosa sei Sostituto Shinigami? Per sport?”  
Il ragazzo ricevette un ceffone in testa. Fece per muoversi verso Rukia, ma improvvisamente un hollow comparve di fronte ai due – hollow che non ebbe vita molto lunga, dal momento che fu immediatamente trafitto dalla Zanpakutou di Ichigo. Quando quest’ultimo atterrò, tuttavia, notò finalmente, non molto lontano da dove si trovava, un pezzo di tessuto da dietro un cespuglio – tessuto dell’abito di qualche Arrancar, non poteva sbagliarsi. Lo mostrò a Rukia, che lo esaminò attentamente.  
“Qualcuno è arrivato dall’Hueco Mundo.”  
“Posso metterci la mano sul fuoco. Grimmjow.”  
“No, non sei in grado di leggere il reiatsu e fai conclusioni così affrettate?”  
Rukia aveva ragione. Il lievissimo reiatsu che Ichigo aveva percepito, per quanto simile, non era di Grimmjow. Quel reiatsu era velato da una tristezza immensa.  
“Devo parlare con Urahara.” Decise Ichigo, stringendo il pezzo di stoffa. Rukia, da parte sua annuì. “Io tornerò nella Soul Society e ne parlerò con il capitano Ukitake.”

Orihime si svegliò per la quinta notte di fila di soprassalto. Il sogno partiva da quei giorni fatidici in cui era stata prigioniera nell’Hueco Mundo, e arrivava all’ultima immagine che aveva avuto di Ulquiorra, l’Espada che aveva tanto insistito nel voler capire cosa fosse il cuore. Alla fine, prima di svegliarsi e quando si svegliava, provava sempre una malinconia immensa, mista a tristezza – e rimorso per qualcosa che avrebbe potuto essere e non era mai stato. Sul suo volto generalmente allegro si era dipinta un’espressione dolorosa, come non l’aveva avuta da molto tempo.  
Si diresse verso l’altare di suo fratello e vi si inginocchiò di fronte, recitando una veloce preghiera. Quello era un giorno di riposo e se non fosse venuto nessuno, allora avrebbe potuto provare a fare un po’ di chiarezza. Decise che ne avrebbe parlato con Ichigo e Ishida e Sado, forse la sensazione che stava provando era un campanello d’allarme per qualcosa di terribile che doveva accadere.

D'improvviso percepì, chiaro come il sole, un reiatsu spaventosamente grande. Orihime si sentì scossa da brividi di paura e nell'indietreggiare per poco non inciampò sulla pila di vestiti da lavare, che aveva appoggiato poco lontano. Alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, sperando vivamente di essersi sbagliata. Si preparò di corsa, uscendo come se dietro di sé avesse il fuoco di mille nemici. "Kurosaki-kun, devo avvisarlo!" Proprio in quel momento, da una strada laterale, vide Sado Yasutora e Uryuu Ishida correre trafelati verso la casa del Sostituto Shinigami.

Dopo un breve cenno d'intesa, i tre si diressero verso la clinica, fermandosi infine di fronte al ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, che aveva uno sguardo preoccupato. Prima ancora che i tre amici potessero dirgli qualcosa, Ichigo li precedette. "Se state per avvisarmi del reiatsu che è appena comparso, l'ho sentito anch'io.”

Nel sotterraneo di Urahara, Ulquiorra aveva capito che era successo qualcosa – il tremare della terra era stato un campanello d’allarme più che sufficiente. Inoltre lo sguardo pensoso di Urahara non lasciava presagire nulla di buono. L’Arrancar sospirò, appoggiandosi a una parete. Qualche attimo più tardi sentì una voce familiare, anzi molte voci familiari.

Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida e Sado erano entrati nel negozio di Urahara e lo chiamavano a gran voce. Lo Shinigami si era scusato e si era diretto a grandi passi verso l’entrata, dove il gruppo di ragazzi lo stava attendendo. Yoruichi li aveva raggiunti nel frattempo. “Credo che vogliate parlarmi.” Si limitò a dire Urahara, prima di condurre tutti quanti in una stanza attigua.


	3. Capitolo terzo – Incontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando tutti urono seduti attorno al tavolo basso presente nella stanza, iniziò quella che sarebbe stata una lunga discussione. Urahara chiuse il ventaglio, poggiandolo delicatamente sul tavolo. “Sembra che qualcuno di particolarmente potente sia arrivato.”

**Capitolo terzo – Incontro**

_Se è per ciò che tu chiami cuore, allora è il cuore stesso che provoca dolore a voi umani. E’ a causa del tuo cuore che morirai.  
Bleach_

Quando tutti urono seduti attorno al tavolo basso presente nella stanza, iniziò quella che sarebbe stata una lunga discussione. Urahara chiuse il ventaglio, poggiandolo delicatamente sul tavolo. “Sembra che qualcuno di particolarmente potente sia arrivato.”  
Ichigo, aggrottando la fronte, mostrò il tessuto che aveva trovato insieme a Rukia.  
“Quello sembra un pezzo di giacca da Arrancar.”  
Disse Ishida in tono incerto, come se non volesse credere ai propri occhi. L’atmosfera si fece improvvisamente più tesa.  
“Noi avevamo sconfitto gli Arrancar.”

Disse Sado con voce sorpresa.  
“Così credevamo. Urahara, tu sai qualcosa.” Disse Ichigo.

Ulquiorra tese l’orecchio. Tessai, Jinta e Ururu non lo avrebbero mai lasciato passare, questo era poco ma sicuro. Poteva tuttavia percepire chiaramente le voci. Kurosaki Ichigo, il suo amico Quincy, Urahara, Yoruichi, Sado Yasutora. Tutti parlavano, ma a Ulquiorra sembrava che mancasse qualcuno. Tese meglio le orecchie, apparentemente calmo e immobile, in attesa che arrivasse quel qualcuno a rispondere.

E poi finalmente la sentì, la voce che aspettava. Così come se la ricordava. Lo slancio che prese salendo le scale colse di sorpresa i tre guardiani, che non riuscirono a fermarlo. Finalmente aveva trovato la persona oggetto della sua fissazione, l’unica che potesse rispondere alle sue domande. Ulquiorra si sorprese nel capire che la sua curiosità era tale da portarlo quasi a correre verso la stanza da dove sentiva provenire quella voce.

Si fermò di fronte alla porta chiusa, assicurandosi di aver raggiunto la stanza giusta. Entrò lentamente, mentre tutti si giravano a osservarlo. Ulquiorra si fermò, consapevole della sorpresa negli occhi dei presenti, dello sconcerto che non riuscivano ad esprimere a parole. Ma più di tutti Orihime, ad occhi spalancati, provava a mettere insieme i suoi pensieri. Erano lacrime quelle gocce che le stavano scendendo lentamente lungo le guance? Lacrime di gioia? Di dolore? Ulquiorra stava immobile, in attesa di sentire qualcosa, in attesa di sentire ancora la voce di Orihime. In attesa della soluzione alle sue domande.

Lentamente alzò una mano e la tese verso la ragazza. In tono monocorde, aspro, parlò. “Donna. Sei stata tu?” I presenti, che avevano alzato la guardia, finalmente percepirono l’assoluta mancanza di reiatsu e poco dopo il battito di un cuore. Orihime abbassò la testa, iniziando a singhiozzare, mentre le lacrime non volevano saperne di fermarsi. Ora aveva capito da dove proveniva la sensazione di tristezza che stava sentando da giorni.

Ulquiorra era senza parole, immobile, la mano tesa verso Orihime. Il silenzio era interrotto solamente dal singhiozzare lieve e regolare della ragazza, che non smise di piangere finchè Ulquiorra non chiamò il suo nome – come se improvvisamente si fosse trovata di nuovo prigioniera in una stanza bianca, in un mondo arido sovrastato solamente da una fredda falce di luna e Ulquiorra fosse di nuovo l’unica impietosa compagnia.  
“Inoue Orihime.”  
La ragazza alzò la testa. I suoi compagni erano immobili, tesi, come se da un momento all’altro l’arrancar ormai diventato umano potesse recuperate tutti i suoi poteri e attaccarli indiscriminatamente.

Ichigo fu il primo a riprendersi e si lanciò verso Ulquiorra con un’espressione rabbiosa, ma ancora sorpresa per ciò che aveva visto. “Cosa intendi dire? Cosa stai dicendo, che ha fatto Inoue?” Venne trattenuto da Sado, che gli stava facendo cenno di ascoltare un attimo Ishida e Urahara. Ichigo si fermò, ma non lasciò la presa su Ulquiorra, che rimaneva immobile e flemmatico in attesa non tanto di uno sviluppo della situazione, quanto più di una risposta alla sua domanda.  
“Kurosaki, questo non è l’Espada contro cui hai combattuto nell’Hueco Mundo. Quello che hai di fronte è una persona viva.”  
“Come dici?”  
Urahara continuò il discorso che Uryuu Ishida aveva iniziato.  
“Come avrete percepito, pochi giorni fa si è aperto un Garganta non monitorato. Pensavamo onestamente che ne uscisse fuori qualche nuovo nemico e invece ci siamo trovati Ulquiorra Schiffer, un tempo Quarto Espada, che improvvisamente è diventato un essere umano.”  
A quel punto Ichigo osservò meglio. Nessuna maschera era presente, nessun reiatsu circondava Ulquiorra. Solo, a ricordare quello che era stato, quello che rimaneva della sua uniforme bianca da Arrancar. Infine, inusuale e sorprendente, si sentiva il suo cuore battere nel petto.

A malapena si accorse che Orihime, ancora triste e con gli occhi rossi di pianto, gli si era avvicinata. “Kurosaki-kun... Va bene così, lascialo andare.” Come quando Tsukishima aveva usato i suoi poteri per rendere Ichigo il nemico di tutti, Ichigo osservava Orihime spaesato. Yoruichi lo riscosse, tirandogli un ceffone tra capo e collo. “E smettila un attimo. Non credere di essere l’unico sorpreso. Almeno finisci di sentire Kisuke.”

Quando finalmente la situazione si fu calmata, Urahara continuò. “Ovviamente non intendevo mettervi così brutalmente a conoscenza di quanto era accaduto, in quanto ancora stiamo ricercando un motivo, ma sembra che qualcuno abbia voluto correre un po’.”

Ulquiorra si era intanto messo in disparte, come se la reazione di Orihime fosse stata sufficiente a dissipare ogni dubbio, molto più di quanto detto da Urahara. Dal suo angolo si era messo ad osservare Inoue e i suoi compagni, che si erano raccolti per ascoltare le spiegazioni di Urahara. Sarebbe stata una lunga serata.


	4. Capitolo quarto – Don’t leave the light, the shadows speak too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In platea un uomo vestito di un kimono scuro osservava la scena compiaciuto, apparentemente rapito dalla trama che si dipanava sotto i suoi occhi. Con un ultimo gesto l’attore concluse l’ultimo atto con il colpo di coltello al ventre che sanciva il legame del doppio suicidio d’amore. L’uomo in kimono si alzò e lentamente si diresse verso l’uscita con il sorriso compiaciuto di chi ha osservato qualcosa di sublime crescere e svilupparsi di fronte ai propri occhi.

**Capitolo quarto – Don’t leave the light, the shadows speak too much**

 

_Darò fuoco a queste zanne_

_che non possono raggiungere_

_così da non vedere quella stella_

_così da non dover tagliare questa gola_

_Bleach_

 

L’attore si mosse sul palcoscenico a passi misurati e gesti aggraziati, percorrendo l’intero rialzo fino alla scaletta, dove si eresse in posa drammatica a declamare gli ultimi versi. Si avvicinò in seguito al centro, dove un cono di luce illuminava solo in parte il viso dai lineamenti sottili  dipinti da _onnagata_.

 

In platea un uomo vestito di un _kimono_ scuro osservava la scena compiaciuto, apparentemente rapito dalla trama che si dipanava sotto i suoi occhi. Con un ultimo gesto l’attore concluse l’ultimo atto con il colpo di coltello al ventre che sanciva il legame del doppio suicidio d’amore. L’uomo in _kimono_ si alzò e lentamente si diresse verso l’uscita con il sorriso compiaciuto di chi ha osservato qualcosa di sublime crescere e svilupparsi di fronte ai propri occhi.

 

L’attore raggiunse l’uomo in kimono poco più tardi. “Una rappresentazione splendida, degna del gran capolavoro che è il _Sonezaki Shinjuu_.” Disse l’uomo, mentre l’attore scrollava le spalle. “Di sicuro sei l’unico che ancora apprezza il teatro Kabuki per quello che è, oggigiorno.”

Rispose l’attore con una punta di sarcasmo.

“Non credere, Ohatsu. La tua performance avrebbe smosso le montagne.”

“Mitsui. Mi chiamo Mitsui. Non usare il mio nome di scena fuori dal palcoscenico. Io non ti chiamo Chikamatsu Monzaemon, Yuuji.”

Con un gesto aggraziato, come se ancora non si fosse del tutto liberato del suo ruolo sul palcoscenico, Mitsui allontanò Yuuji da sè e si incamminò verso una strada laterale. “Piuttosto dovremmo affrettarci, dovremmo già essere con gli altri, Yuuji.”

“Direi che non c’è fretta. Dovrebbero già aver ripulito il caos, Mitsui.”

Yuuji posò una mano sulla spalla di Mitsui, poi si incamminò nella stradina, facendo un cenno a Itsuki.

 

Attorno all’edificio si era radunata una discreta folla, che osservava il crollo da dietro i nastri gialli della polizia, che era arrivata immediatamente dopo una segnalazione anonima sulla quale si stava ancora indagando. Ciò che la gente normale non poteva vedere era il corpo ferito e privo di sensi di Zennosuke Kurumadani, lo shinigami assegnato a Karakura, circondato da altri suoi compagni pronti a portarlo via verso la Soul Society.

 

Sempre non visti dalla folla, sul tetto di uno degli edifici circostanti, un gruppo di persone osservava la folla. Una donna vestita di un elegante _furisode_ curvò le labbra in una smorfia di sprezzo.

“Avrebbe dovuto sapere che non avrebbe avuto nessuna speranza di vincere contro di noi.”

“Sono deboli questi Shinigami di adesso. Sarà uno scherzetto per noi sconfiggerli tutti.”

Aggiunse un uomo in armatura da _samurai_ ridacchiando lievemente. Fu in quel momento che Sensui, appena arrivato insieme a Itsuki, si fece sentire.

“Non saltiamo subito a conclusioni affrettate, gentili signori e delicate signore. Altrimenti non varrebbe la pena iniziare questo grande spettacolo, non trovate?”

Il gruppo annuì soddisfatto, quella sarebbe stata un’occasione d’oro. Dopo una breve pausa Sensui aggiunse ancora:

“Riportare in vita quell’arrancar è costato parecchio, ma sicuramente ci ripagherà bene per il sacrificio che abbiamo dovuto compiere. Dobbiamo tuttavia metterci in moto, non ci vorrà molto prima che capisca che non è nient’altro che una marionetta.”

 

Ichigo e compagni ancora stavano discutendo sulla resurrezione di Ulquiorra Schiffer e del suo mutamento in essere umano. Urahara, da parte sua, aveva provato a dare qualche spiegazione riguardo l’accaduto, ma non era servito a molto.

Orihime si era rinchiusa in un silenzio tombale, mentre sul suo volto, benché non vi osse più traccia di lacrime, era dipinta un’espressione indecifrabile tra la malinconia, la tristezza e qualcosa che nemmeno lei era stata in grado di nominare. L’atmosfera che si respirava era tesa, come se le ferite di antiche battaglie si fossero improvvisamente riaperte, come se ancora non fossero cicatrizzate a dovere.

 

Dopo l’ennesimo scambio di battute al vetriolo, sia Urahara che Yoruichi avevano concluso che sarebbero servite, in un prossimo futuro, delle misure drastiche, altrimenti, se quello che avrebbero dovuto affrontare fosse un nuovo nemico, non avrebbero mai potuto concentrarsi su ciò che sarebbe venuto. Questo sarebbe stato un errore imperdonabile.

 

Tuttavia, come se anche solo pensandola, avessero evocato una disgrazia, un _senkaimon_ si aprì improvvisamente e Rukia Kuchiki fece il suo ingresso. L’espressione grave che aveva dipinta sul volto non faceva presagire nulla di buono. Rukia notò immediatamente la presenza di un Ulquiorra assolutamente umano, ma decise che momentaneamente poteva sorvolare la cosa e arrivare al motivo per cui era venuta.

 

L’arrancar, non del tutto soddisfatto, ma con pochissima voglia di essere coinvolto in altro che non fosse il suo obiettivo principale, abbandonò la stanza, per tornare nel sotterraneo dove era stato confinato fino a qualche ora prima. Avrebbe avuto il tempo di parlare con più calma più tardi, quando la questione principale si sarebbe risolta.

 

Una volta che Ulquiorra ebbe lasciato la stanza, Rukia prese la parola, non senza lanciare ai presenti alcune occhiate interrogative, alle quali Yoruichi rispose con un veloce cenno sul fatto che avrebbe dato personalmente spiegazioni specifiche a tempo debito.

 

La shinigami, ancora con un velo di dubbio, iniziò a parlare. “Sono appena tornata dalla Soul Society e ho brutte notizie.” Yoruichi fece una smoria di sarcasmo. “Le disgrazie non vengono mai da sole, a quanto pare.” Rukia continuò.

 

“Zennosuke Kurumadani è stato trovato sotto le macerie di un edificio crollato e riportato con urgenza nella Soul Society. Le sue condizioni sono molto gravi ed è ora in terapia intensiva, il capitano Isane se ne sta occupando direttamente. Ha subito un attacco diretto da parte di qualcuno con un reiatsu sconosciuto. I suddetti residui di reiatsu sono ora nel laboratorio del Capitano Mayuri in attesa di essere analizzati.”

Ichigo alzò una mano con aria confusa.

“Chi è Kurumadani Zennosuke?”

Il silenzio crollò nella stanza. Ishida, con un filo di voce, in tono asciutto rispose.

“E’ lo shinigami che è arrivato a Karakura per sostituire Kuchiki san.”

Ichigo si ricordò improvvisamente di chi si stava parlando, emettendo un breve “oh”, come se avesse realizzato solo in quel momento.

“Afro-san ci è andato di mezzo?”

“Kurosaki, dovresti almeno provare a ricordarti le facce delle persone che incontri...” Disse Ishida quasi senza parole.

Yoruichi spostò di nuovo il discorso su materie più urgenti. “Se abbiamo finito con questi convenevoli, io passerei a cose più serie.”

Rukia ringraziò la donna con una rapida occhiata, dopodichè continuò il discorso.

“Nessuno Shinigami sa qual è la causa di tutto questo, dal momento che l’unico che avrebbe potuto dircelo, il fu Generale Yamamoto, è morto. Dalla nostra abbiamo uno svantaggio enorme, visto che sembra che questo nuovo nemico sappia tutto di noi.”

 

La stanza piombò nel silenzio ancora una volta, mentre ognuno a modo loro digeriva queste notizie ben poco rassicuranti. Fu in quel momento che Urahara ruppe quella quiete innaturale richiudendo il ventaglio e sospirando.

 

“Forse no. Forse avere Ulquiorra qui con noi potrebbe rivelarsi un vantaggio inaspettato.”

“E se invece fosse un preciso piano del nemico l’averlo resuscitato?”

“Io credo che se lo fosse stato, Ulquiorra avrebbe saputo qualcosa, invece sembra perseguire un obiettivo chiaro e distinto.”

Fu in quel momento che gli sguardi di tutti si fissarono su Orihime. La ragazza sembrava ancora presa dalla sua tristezza, anche se aveva smesso di piangere da un po’.

“Inoue?”

La voce di Ishida le arrivò come da lontano. Gli rivolse un sorriso flebile, poi parlò.

“Chissà quanto si è sentito solo.”


End file.
